With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, enterprises permit employees or other personnel to use their own devices for business purposes. This can include accessing enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, a company can require the employee to enroll with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can utilize the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service.
As devices enrolled with the management service have operating systems installed thereon, capabilities of the operating systems are constantly being changed when patches, security fixes, upgrades, and other updates are made available and installed on the devices. These updates change capabilities of managing devices enrolled with the management service. Administrator consoles that allow administrators to customize the configuration of enrolled devices can become obsolete based on the constant changes to the operating systems. As a result, any configurations of enrolled devices made using obsolete settings would be inconsistent with the capabilities of an operating system potentially subjecting enrolled devices, as well as enterprise data accessible thereon, to numerous security vulnerabilities, such as theft, loss, and unauthorized access.